The Dantana Story
by BellaTheZombieLover
Summary: A story about Dani and Santana if they were in high school together. I really wished that Santana didn't leave Dani like that so, let's not have that happen here! :D If you like Dantana, check this out.
1. Chapter 1

Dani sat on the bench outside of her new school, reading a book that read, "The Art of Rock n' Roll". She had already read it about five times and it was now just comforting when she was nervous. Dani decided it was time to face the school principle. Dani looked around trying to figure out the vibe she's getting from this place. "Totally stereo-typical." She whispered. Dani kept on walking until she found an open room with a sign outside that read, "Principal". Dani took a deep breath, and walked in, both hands on her backpack straps.

She looked to her left and saw a blonde girl on the phone. "I told you Arty, stop calling me while I'm working!" She then slammed the phone down in frustration. She looked over to Dani, more like a firey stare. "Can I help you?" Dani's voice was a bit hoarse, but she still had a glint of confidence in her eyes. "I'm new here, I am supposed to see the principal?" The blonde girl turned to Dani's right and pointed, "Through there." The phone rings again, "Arty for the last time!-" Dani smiled to herself and let the sassy blonde girl receive her phone call in peace.

"Ah, you must be Danielle." Dani sat down and folded her hands to keep from shaking. "Dani, actually." This woman has blonde hair also. Wearing a track suit, very colorful or neon. Dani noticed all the trophies on her walls. "You sure do have a lot of trophies..." The woman grinned. "Yeah, I do..." She got up, touched a few, and walked slowly back to her chair with her hands behind her back. "I hope you will treat this school with respect, and maybe even earn some more trophies?" Dani smiled. "Maybe... Can I have my locker key?" The woman grabs a locker combo and gives it to Dani. "Have a nice first day, Dani." Dani waved and headed out the door, ignoring the small blonde girl at the desk. Dani turned around out the door, slamming into a girl.

"Ow, watch where you're go-" Dani cut off the other girl as she was saying that. "I'm so sorry!" The other girl looked up at Dani and quickly took back her almost words. "Oh, sorry, I should have seen you coming out of there sooner. Here let me help you." The other girl said as she started to pick up Dani's books. She looked at one, "The Art Of Rock n' Roll? I wanted to read this book since it came out, never got a chance to." She handed the books to Dani. "Yeah, I've read it about five times, on my sixth time now." Dani held out her hand to the girl. "I'm Dani, new girl starting today." The girl smiled and shook Dani's hand. "I'm Santana." The bell rings all of a sudden. "Great timing," Dani thought. "Well I have to get to class, it was nice bumping into you, Santana." Dani ran towards her homeroom. Santana, couldn't help but smile like a weirdo.


	2. Chapter 2

_***Following Santana* **_

"Why are you smiling so big?" Santana span around to see Brittany, her girlfriend. "Oh, I was just thinking about you..." Brittany smiled and pecked Santana on the cheek. She then held pinkies with Santana and they both smiled as they walked to their homeroom.

Santana realized that Dani was in the same homeroom as her. "Ah, Santana and Brittany. Please next time, be on time won't you?" Santana nodded and walked to her seat. She looked back at Dani while Dani didn't notice. Dani then looked up and caught Santana staring. Santana just waved and turned quickly back around, trying not to get caught by anyone else. Santana noticed that Brittany sat in front of Dani.

_***Following Dani* **_

Dani continued to read her book until the blonde girl in front of her dropped a note on her book. Dani slowly un opened it and it read:

_You need a guide, I can help you. If you're into _

_ Music  
Acting  
Journalism  
Computers  
Other _

_Pick one and I can help you, totally! :) -Brittany_

Dani tapped her pen on her lip a couple times and then underlined Music and Acting. She then signed her name. Dani reached over and tapped the girls shoulder and gave her back the note. Brittany gave Dani a thumbs up, and a smile. "Brittany, please face the front." She turned around and continued her work.

At the end of class, Brittany motioned to Dani to follow her and Santana. Dani walked beside Brittany as they headed down the halls. "So after this class we usually go to Glee club. I know what you're thinking, and it's actually really cool. I don't know much about acting but, Glee club is where the music reaches it's limit." Dani cringed her nose. "Glee club huh? Never really thought about it. Like, ever." Brittany got excited all of a sudden. "So, did you leave a sweet heart back home?" Dani laughed a little. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." Brittany continued, "Where are you from?" Dani looked down at her feet as she walked. "I'm from a place called New York City." Santana's eyes widened. "I've always wanted to go there to be honest." Dani bit her lip. "It's not all it's cracked up to be." Brittany and Santana stopped at a door to a somewhat, smallish room. Compared to other classrooms that is.

"Hey Mr. Schu, this is Dani. I thought she might like Glee club." Mr. Schu moved a chair to the middle of all the other chairs. "The more the merrier!" Dani smiled and walked over to a seat. Santana stopped her. "I wouldn't sit there if I were you." Dani smirked. "Why not?" Santana walked up to sit by Brittany. "Don't say I didn't warn you." All of a sudden, a bunch of different students walked through the door. None was alike. A guy in a wheelchair, a guy with long blonde hair, and so many others. But one caught Dani's eye. At the end of all the students was a girl with curly brown hair, and she walked across that room like she ran the place. Dani looked down at her feet, waiting for the class to start until the girl stood over her. Dani slowly looked up at her face.

"You're in my seat." She said. Not harshly, in a mean way, but subtle enough for Dani to move. "I know what you were talking about now Santana." The girl looked up at Santana and squinted her eyes at her. "What did you say about me?" Santana held her hands up like she was being arrested. "Nothing Berry, just that that's your seat." Dani looked up at the girl cringing her nose, smiling slightly. "Your names Berry?" The girl looked at Dani. "Two things. One, your name's Dani, and two, no my names Rachel. Rachel Berry." Dani understood now. Dani grabbed her bag and stood up, about 4 inches taller than Rachel. "Dani is short for Danielle." Dani smiled, and walked to a few seats over from Rachel's seat.

Mr. Schu hit his hands together and then folding them together. "So, who has a song they would like to sing?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Just wanted to say that, in this fic, Dani's original songs will be Demi Lovato's ACTUAL songs. Just wanted to say that, Enjoy!**

Everyone applauded at Rachel's performance of, Defying Gravity. Dani wasn't really interested in Broadway style music though. Dani loved listening to Rock n' Roll, but she liked to write and sing different songs. She doesn't like the words "Pop Music" to describe her style. Dani threw a peace of paper at Rachel to get her attention. "Nice voice." Dani whispered. Rachel smiled and then faced Mr. Schu. "Dani would you like to go maybe?" Dani sort off jerked upright and her eyes got bigger. "Uh me?" Mr. Schu nodded. "You don't have to of course, I know it's your first day but, let's call it your first impression." Dani isn't afraid to sing in front of people but, it will be hard to sing after Rachel's performance and not be considered 'average'.

"Would it be okay if I sang an original?" Everyone looked surprised, or just excited, she couldn't tell. Mr. Schu nodded, "Sure, whatever you want." Dani got up and gave a nervous smile and then walked to the band. Dani pointed to one of the boy's guitars. "Can I borrow that?" The boy shook his head yes, and handed it to her. Dani began strumming and then sang her song, _Warrior_.

*_ This is a story that I have never told. _

_Gotta get this off my chest to let it go. _

_I need to take back the light inside you stole, _

_you're a criminal. And you steal like you're a pro.* _

Everybody was hooked on her song after the first few seconds. Dani looked up at the crowd as she sang. Brittany and Santana were into it, Rachel, the Blonde guy, everybody. Dani liked this feeling, whatever it was. And then by the chorus, people were really into it.

* _Now I'm a Warrior, now I got thicker skin. _

_I'm a Warrior, I'm stronger than I've ever been. _

_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in. _

_I'm a Warrior. And you can never hurt me again.* _

Once Dani finished her song, it was quiet for a few seconds, and then everybody applauded. Brittany and Rachel looked like they were about to cry. And then all of a sudden, Brittany kissed Santana on the lips. And then Dani had a moment of time being frozen...

**INSIDE DANI'S HEAD_ **

**Okay, so Santana is dating Brittany? Why didn't I notice this? How could I not notice this? I thought the whole holding pinkies thing was a best friend kinda thing! It never is the friend kinda thing, and I sort of flirted with her when we first met, I can't do this, not again. I am so- **

"Dani..." A faint voice said. "Dani!" Dani sprung out of her thoughts. "Huh?" Dani then realized she was still in the chair. "Oh..." Dani then scurried to her seat. Santana touched her shoulder. "You have a great voice, and great lyrics. I thought you would be more..." Dani put her hand out in signal to stop trying to find the word. "Rock n' Roll?" Santana nodded and shrugged. "Rock n' Roll really isn't in my vocal ability, thingy." Santana smiled and so did Dani. The bell rang, so Dani turned around to see Rachel standing in front of her, looking excited. "You have an amazing voice Dani!" Rachel then looped her arm with Dani's. "I think we will be great friends!" Dani smiled and said, "Great friends..."

Rachel still had her arm looped through Dani's as they walked to lunch. "So, Dani, have your eye on a guy yet? Or are you taken?" Dani laughed a little bit. "Firstly, I don't like guys, and secondly, I left someone back home." Rachel made an O shape with her mouth. "Oh okay. Wait, what do you mean you don't like guys?" Dani thought this conversation was funny. "I mean, I'm gay?" Rachel stopped. Dani just looked like she wanted to go to lunch now. "So you're like, a lesbian?" Dani nodded and jumped up and down. "Can I get food now, or are you still going to keep me on a leash?" Rachel touched her head with both hands. "Oh my God... I now have TWO gay best friends!?" Rachel clapped her hands a couple times in excitement and continued to keep Dani on a "leash" as they walked to the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 4

**Maybe I will have a little love pentagon... :3 haha Enjoy! Also, this one is short but, just wanted to clarify some things!**

Dani and Rachel were eating outside, getting to know their new "best-friends". Dani was sitting on top of the table while Rachel just sat up straight on the bench. Dani balanced her elbows on her knees and had her PB&amp;J in her hands and ate a bit sloppily but not in a revolting way. Rachel still had a bit of food in her mouth as she began to talk to Dani. "So-" Rachel then swallowed her bite of salad. "-how did you know that you're gay?" Dani laughed in her head but only showed a slight smile. "Well, usually people know at a young age but... I knew when I was about, fifteen?" Dani then nodded taking another bite of her sandwich, sticking with her answer. "How did you know?" Dani could tell Rachel was just making conversation. "Well, I had a boyfriend at the time, cute guy. But, I think I actually liked my best friend like that more than I liked the guy. I didn't understand it but, now I do." Rachel nodded, still confused.

"You never kissed him?!" Rachel gasped as she was walking the halls with Dani. Dani laughed a little at this comment. Dani shook her head no, still smiling. "Then how do you know that you don't like guys if you have never kissed one?!" Rachel said shocked, but a little quieter. "Well, how do you know you're straight if you've never kissed a girl?" Dani cocked an eyebrow at Rachel. "Looks like I win that one." Dani said. Rachel didn't talk the rest of the time, she just looked puzzled and tried to contemplate what just happened.

_~The next day in Glee Club~ _

Mr. Schu wrote on the white board in big hand writing, "The Beatles". Dani got excited for this one. Mr. Schu smiled at Dani.

"I see our newbie is ready for this one!" Dani clapped her hands a couple times, to show how much she loved this specific title. "Sam, would you like to start us off?" The blonde guy jumped up from his seat, and everybody wooed and clapped wildly. After he went, he called Santana's name. "Alright I am going to pull a name and a song for your performance and, yeah!" Mr. Schu pulled a strip of paper from two different hats and read them to himself. He then showed the first piece of paper that read, "Newbie" in sloppy hand writing. Dani smiled and got a little nudge to go up there with Santana. Dani got up and walked to the side of Mr. Schu. Mr. Schu then showed the second strip of paper, "Here Comes The Sun". Dani was totally happy with that song and Dani saw that Santana was too by the look on her face. Dani once again, ran over to the band and borrowed a guitar. Dani sat on a stool next to Santana. Santana looked at Dani, and Dani looked at Santana. Brittany looked at Santana, and Rachel looked at Dani. And Sam looked at Rachel with googly eyes. Dani began to pick the first few chords oh so beautifully and then came to a stop when the sassy blonde girl barged through the door yelling, "Dani, get your ass to Principal Sue's office now!"

**Going to have to infer who likes who from here... thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Dani looked confused and sat the guitar down and grabbed her bag. Dani looked back at Santana for a moment before she walked out and just shrugged. "Okay, I guess another time then..." Mr Schu said continuing class. Dani had to practically jog to keep up with the blonde girl. "So, why does she need me?" The blonde girl didn't answer and kept on walking.

Once Dani and the blonde girl got to the office, the blonde girl went behind her desk and told Dani to go in the office. Dani sat in the chair and watched Sue pace. "Great, you're here!" Dani slowly set her bag down while saying, "Why am I here exactly?" Sue sat in her chair, looking worried. "My teams here are not doing so well at the moment." Dani then picked up her backpack and got up fast. "No, I don't do sports anymore, sorry." Principal Sue put her hands together in a praying pose. "Please, just join the soccer team or even cheer leading!" Dani shook her head, not even considering it. "I can't help you. I don't know what you heard but, I don't play sports. Now, I have to get back to Glee club." Principal Sue all of a sudden looked angry and disappointed. "Glee club, huh? Well, I lost a good one." Dani just squinted her eyes at her and then walked back out the door. When she turned the corner to Glee club, she bumped into Santana again.

"Oh, sorry, didn't see ya there." Santana and Dani both bent down grabbing Santana's books. "Two times in two days, that's a new record." Dani said while handing the books to Santana. Santana smiled nervously. They both stood up. "Is Glee club over?" Santana nodded. "I really wanted to play that song today." Santana said to Dani as they walked to lunch together. Dani remembered something, slightly jumping at the thought. "Wait, I got an idea!" Dani quickly ran to the office, as she ran the blonde girl yelled, "No running in the halls!", Dani slowed down but continued to head towards the office. Dani grabbed a guitar and put it around her back. She then ran to the lunch area where she sat outside with Rachel the other day. Dani looked around the outside area for Santana and found her sitting on a bench reading "The Art of Rock n' Roll". Dani smiled and headed over to her.

"Maybe we can?" Dani then laid her case on the grass, and pulled out her acoustic guitar she brought. "Did you leave it in the front office?" Dani nodded with a smile. Dani then began to pick the chords, even more beautifully then before. Dani then sang first before they harmonized with each other.

* _Here comes the sun, do do do do. __  
_

_Here comes the sun, and I say. _

_It's alright, mmhm. _

_Little darlin', it's been a long cold lonely winter. _

_Little darlin', it seems like years since it's been here. _

And then when the girls got into the chorus, they could feel the chemistry coming from one another. That's when Dani stopped. Santana looked confused. "What's wrong?" Dani shook her head and smiled, her smile didn't fool Santana though. Santana could see that something was wrong. "I have to go, I promised Rachel that I'd help her with this project in History so..." Dani nodded and said sweetly with a caring face, "Okay." Dani smiled and waved goodbye as she walked with her guitar on her back. Dani ran over to where Rachel was sitting. Rachel sort of jumped when Dani hopped on the table. "Everything okay?" Rachel asked. Dani showed a convincing smile, "Peachy." Dani then laid down on the table, closing her eyes thinking about how Santana has a girlfriend...


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, I do use some scenes from Glee when Dani and Santana first met. But Ithink that if they met in high school, they would probably say the same things and think them. So here it is, Enjoy!**

For the next few days, Dani didn't talk much and didn't sing one single song in glee club. But finally it was Friday, and Dani always got a burst of energy on Fridays, no matter what.

Dani got a ride from school from her mom today. "Te amo cariño!" Dani's mom said. Dani kissed her mom on the cheek and waved. "Love you too mom." Dani watched her mom drive off. She waved at Rachel. Rachel looked confused.

"Dani, your hair! I hardly recognized you!" Dani then forgot that she died it blue the other night. "It looks cool." Rachel then said smiling. They started walking slowly to the school building, knowing they were early.

"I have to go to this stupid thing today with Sam." Dani smiled. "He seems to be very "fond" of you." Rachel playfully nudged Dani. "Well, I'm not doing anything today but hanging with Isabelle." Rachel put her hands in her pockets. "Who's Isabelle?" Dani then patted her guitar on her back, "I named my guitar after my grandmother." Rachel nodded, understandingly. "Were you close?" Dani nodded and smiled. Dani shook her head and then changed the subject. "Well, if you absolutely need to get out of your little date with Sam, you can come hang with me." Rachel sort of squealed and hugged Dani tightly. "Yay! Now I can see what your room looks like, and see your other guitars, assuming you have other guitars. Oh, OH and-" Dani just continued to walk and take in every single word of what Rachel was saying. Dani sighed every now and then but is getting used to all this chatter...

Dani then waved goodbye to Rachel and Rachel ran off to talk to Sam. Dani turned the corner stopping this time, preventing another collision. "Aha, saw you this time." Dani said to Santana who almost dropped her books again. Santana smiled. "All this bumping into each other has made my senses grow." Dani said. Santana laughed a little. "I could be like Spider Man!" Santana then laughed a bit louder. Dani just smiled. Santana looked up and smiled. "Died your hair?" Dani flipped her hair side to side, in a funny way. "You like?" Santana laughed a lot this time. "Looks nice but, don't ever do that again." Dani made a pouty face. Santana playfully punched her shoulder. Dani rubbed her shoulder, even though it didn't hurt that much. They then walked together to glee club.

"So, who'd you leave behind in New York?" Dani's somewhat permanent smile faded away. She opened her mouth but no words come out.

"A special person." Santana smiles and nudges Dani. "That's all I get? Come on at least tell me her name." Dani got an idea...

"Her?" Dani said squinting her eyes at Santana. Dani looked offended.

Santana stopped and got all red. Santana then tried to take back what she said.

"I meant him! You just w-wear so much, eyeliner!" Dani then smiled and calmed Santana down. "No I'm just kidding, I love lady parts." Santana then looked much more relieved. "How did your parents take it?" Dani wasn't smiling anymore. "I haven't told them." Santana just nodded. They then approached glee class and took their seats.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally, the school day was over and Dani walked to the parking lot and sat on a bench with Rachel. They laughed and talked, Dani clearly making the jokes. Sam was hiding behind a building watching Rachel. Artie just looked at Sam, frustrated that he wouldn't let him go home yet. "Sam, would ya stop watching Rachel already? Why don't you just ask her out?" Sam turned around quickly, facing Artie. "Shh! I did ask her out and she said she would go, that she wanted to see this one movie for a long time now. But then she cancelled on me because she forgot she had to go to this new girl Dani's house for something important!" Artie just sighed.  
"Something is fishy about this new girl I'm telling you Artie." Artie just rolled away. Sam watched for a few more seconds, and then followed Artie.

Dani and Rachel got out of Dani's sister's car, and walked to the front door of Dani's house. "Do you have the key Dani?" Dani's sister asked. Dani then replied, "Yeah." Dani opened the door, and let her sister in first. Rachel stood behind Dani as the walked through the door. Dani saw Rachel look around. Rachel's face then lit up when Dani's mom came in. Dani's mom hugged Rachel, mumbling Spanish.

"Oh! Dani, what's she saying?" Dani smiled. "I'm glad to meet you honey, Dani's first friend at her new school." Rachel smiled. Rachel nodded and wanted to release from the hug but Dani's mom kept on going. "Mom..." Dani said tapping her shoulder. Dani's mom then realized, and let go. "Voy a hacer la cena." Rachel looked over at Dani. "She said she's going to make dinner. Were going to go to my room, call us when dinner is ready." Dani's mom nodded still smiling. Dani then walked to her room, Rachel behind her.

"Whoa..." Rachel looked around to see a queen size bed neatly made, black and white walls with the word _Music _painted above the bed, about three guitars hanging up and two in stands on the ground, a keyboard, three ukuleles hanging from another wall, some drawings everywhere, and books on a book shelf.

"No TV?" Dani smiled and shook her head no. "I have a laptop, sometimes I stream shows and movies but not very often." Rachel sat in the chair in front of Dani's desk. "I really like your room." Dani looked around, "I am still not done with it. Soon, there will be pictures everywhere and these drawings will be hung up." Rachel skimmed the drawings, and nodded with a smile. Dani then heard a knock on her door. Dani looked to see her brother, Marco peeking his head from the door. "Hey Marc, this is Rachel. Rachel this is my older brother Marc." Marc smiled quickly at Rachel and said, "Nice to meet you-" Then looked back at Dani. "We have a problem Dan." Dani looked confused and got up off her bed. "Stay here Rachel, you can go on my laptop if ya want to." Rachel nodded and grabbed the laptop. Dani walked out of her room to see what was up. Marc took Dani's hand and walked quickly to a closet. He pulled the chain to the light bulb hanging from above. "Dani, look through the crack and see who is at the door." Dani didn't understand what the fuss was all about. Dani looked through the crack to see a familiar face. "Is that..." Marc nodded. Dani wanted to scream but instead, she just paced around in the tiny closet. "Can I just stay in here?"  
"No you can't Dani! There is a girl in your bedroom and your ex girlfriend is at the threshold!" Dani put her hand over her face and closed her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, think Dani." Dani said pacing still. Marc just sat on the floor of the closet and watched Dani pace. "Maybe I'll just talk to her? Tell her to leave? Or ask her why she's here?" Marc shrugged. "Or... I can make a run for it!" Marc nodded. "I don't dislike that last one." Marc said, still on the floor. Dani took in a deep breath, and slowly opened the closet door, still watching the front door as the girl walked through it, greeting Dani's mother. Dani quickly, and soundlessly, ran back to her room. Dani shut the door to her bedroom quickly, startling Rachel as Rachel was looking through Dani's clothes. "Jesus Dani!" Rachel said, dropping clothes. Dani looked over to her desk, realizing her mom got Rachel some water. "I have a little situation Rachel..." Rachel then started to pick up the clothes she dropped.

"What happened?" Dani helped pick up the clothes. "My ex is here..." Rachel giggled a little bit. "It's not funny! I sort of left her back in New York." Rachel then looked offended and punched Dani, not very hard. "Are you crazy!" Dani then looked scared. "Keep your voice down please!" Dani then grabbed the water from the desk and Rachel then tried to grab the cup from her. "That's not going to help and it's mine!" Rachel and Dani tugged and then spilled the water all over Dani. Dani threw her hands up and then let them fall in frustration. "Great." Rachel and Dani grabbed some rag that Dani used to wipe down her instruments. Rachel and Dani both wiped Dani's shirt. "This isn't helping, let me get another shirt." Dani then got up along with Rachel and Dani walked to the closet. Dani began to take off her shirt to put on a dry one when Rachel tripped. Dani tried to help Rachel off the ground. "Are you always this clumsy?" Rachel laughed a little and right in that position, Dani's ex walked in. She looked at the girls on the ground, one giggling, and one without a shirt. She just looked stunned. Dani slowly turned around to see her there staring at her with wide eyes. She walked in shutting the door behind her. Dani then looked at what the girl could see. Dani laughed in her head. Dani put on her serious face, which Rachel has never seen before since she was always smiling.

"This is a funny story..." Dani said, breaking the silence. Rachel quickly got a shirt and tossed it to Dani. Dani put it on and then grabbed the cup that spilled. "Spilled water, wet shirt, try to change shirt, friend fell, helped friend off floor but before I could do that -"  
"I walked in..." Dani nodded. Rachel was surprised that the other girl wasn't angry or upset with Dani. "Well you have never lied to me in the past so I will believe you." Dani smiled a little. "Oh um, Rachel, this is Naomi." Naomi held out her hand and said, "Her girlfriend."

**I know this was short but, I just wanted to share the next little part with you. Thanks for reading! ~_Bella _**


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel's eyes got wide and shook Naomi's hand. "Oh hi." Dani looked really surprised and tried to lead Naomi out of her room. "Let's get you settled huh?" Naomi just smiled and waved goodbye to Rachel. Rachel was lost...

"Your mom said I could stay with you guys until my parents come over. We are moving out here too!" Naomi said, following Dani upstairs. Dani turned to the left and opened the door. "Here's the guest bedroom. Nye, we gotta talk. Things have changed out here, I've changed out here. I'm not the sa-" Naomi cut off Dani. "I know, but I will win you over again if I have to." Naomi said smiling while putting her light luggage on her bed. "Well, you should go back downstairs to Rachel, she's probably really confused." Dani smiled and then hugged Naomi. "Were still best friends Dan, no matter what happens." Dani released from the hug and sighed at going back downstairs. Dani shuffled down the stairs and walked into her room to see Rachel looking at some drawings. She then quickly put them down. "Girlfriend?" Dani shut the door making sure no one is outside her door.

"It's complicated." Rachel folded her arms, "I got time, er, until dinner that is." Dani sat down at her desk. "Well, back in New York, Naomi and I were a thing. For me, she wasn't 'the one'. But we are best friends and I didn't want to ruin that by some stupid break up. But I think not breaking up made things harder. Anyways, I had to move and I sort of didn't tell her that I was moving, which was so so, SO stupid of me. And she is a pretty bad influence, to be honest. Did some things back in New York I'm not proud of. Sorry I'm rambling." Rachel smiled.

"It's alright, we are best friends!" Rachel then hugged Dani. "I've never really been a hugger." Rachel hugged super tight, "We'll fix that!" Dani laughed.

_At School the Next Day~ _

Dani walked through the grass outside the school just to get some time with nature. Then Santana joined the walk before school. "Hey Dani." Dani smiled at Santana. "Hey." Santana smiled also, "What are ya doing?" Dani looked up, stopped, and laid down in the grass. Santana got down too and looked at Dani in the sunlight. "Wow..." Santana whispered to herself. Santana stopped smiling. "What?" Dani asked. Santana smiled again, nervously. "Oh nothing haha." Dani shrugged, still laying down. "So what are you doing... again." Dani kept her eyes closed, "Taking in my surroundings." Dani opened on eye to look at Santana and then closed it, still smiling. "Yep, these surroundings are quite nice." Santana blushed and said, shakily, "I'm g-gonna go t-to class now." And ended that sentence with a little nervous laugh. And walked away, covering her eyes in embarrassment. "What was that about?" Dani opened her eyes to see Naomi. "Naomi? Are you going here now?" Naomi smiled and nodded. "Dani do you think we should join the soccer team like we did in New York?" Naomi then grabbed Dani's hand and held it while Dani lay there. Dani felt so uncomfortable but what could she do?


	10. Chapter 10

Dani walked the halls with no purpose, just to walk, until she heard a light weeping coming from the girls bathroom. Dani's instinct told her to check it out so she did.

"Hello..?" Dani asked. The weeping stopped with a "Oh, sorry." Dani recognized that voice. Dani walked slowly to the door of the weeper and knocked. "San, what's wrong?" Santana sniffed a little between her words, trying to stop crying. "Nothing, I'm fine."

Dani leaned against the bathroom stall door, putting her head against it also.

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to but, I will listen." The sniffing stopped but Santana's voice was a bit raspy from crying.

"Brittany's moving... and I've seen long distance relationships not work." Dani wanted to be sincere.

"Well, I think, love is love no matter the distance. If you don't think it will work then it wouldn't have worked in the first place. Make it work, or don't make it."

It was quiet for what seemed forever, but in reality was a minute and a half. Santana then broke the silence, "You're right Dani. Make it work or don't make it. I'll give it a try, why not?" Santana then busted out the door, causing Dani to get hit in the face from leaning on it. Dani let out an 'ow' and Santana covered her mouth with her hands in shock.

* * *

"Well I am very disappointed in both of you." Principal Sue said. Dani held toilet paper to her bloody nose.

"Principal Sue, it was an accident we weren't fighting!" Principal Sue raised her hand, along with her voice. "Enough! You both have cleaning duty for two weeks." Dani and Santana looked at each other with "I'm sorry" faces. "Now get out of my office." Dani walked out with her head slightly tilted while Santana helped her walk.

"San, I'm not helpless. Ya gave me a bloody nose, not a broken leg." Santana didn't smile, she was really serious and looked guilty. "Are you sure? I didn't mean for this to happen, and after you gave me advice-" Dani cut her off. "It's cool, I've had worse." Santana still didn't look like herself.

"Seriously, you didn't intend to give me a bloody nose. It will stop eventually and then it will be in the past." Dani smiled at Santana, trying to cheer her up. Santana then gave in and gave a small smile.

Dani walked to the bench, still holding toilet paper to her nose. Naomi then came over by Dani. "What happened?" Naomi tried to look around for other injuries. "I'm fine, just an accident. you should of seen the other guy." Naomi laughed a little. Then Santana came back over, "Hey Dani!" Dani turned and saw Santana coming over. Dani then looked to see Naomi still sitting there.

"Hey San." Santana smiled and saw the girl on her phone sitting next to Dani. Dani looked over at her also.

"Um, Santana this is Naomi-" Naomi then cut Dani off. "Her **ex**-girlfriend." Naomi then smiled and held out her hand. Santana shook it with a smile too. "Naomi, Santana." They then released from the shake and Santana pulled out a cookie from her bag. "Sorry for giving you a bloody nose." Naomi's smile faded fast, and she put her phone in her pocket. "Wait, Dani, **she** gave you that bloody nose?" Dani then got up to calm down Naomi. "Naomi, it was an accident. I ran into a door she opened is all." Naomi calmed down because she knows Dani doesn't lie. "Okay..." Dani said she had to go and then walked away leaving the two. Naomi and Santana smiled and waved goodbye as Dani walked away.

Naomi gave Santana the "I got my eyes on you" signal and then continued at her phone.

* * *

_After School..._

Dani set her bag down in principal Sue's office while Santana pulled out two feather dusters from the cleaning cart.

"I can't believe she doesn't believe us. And she's making us clean her trophies!" Dani said while she dusted. Santana shrugged and raised her eyebrows.

"It could be worse." Dani just sighed and continued to dust the trophies. Once the girls were done dusting, they took a break. Dani pulled out a journal from her bag that read, "Dani's Story". Dani clicked her pen and began to write. Santana looked over and watched the blue haired girl write.

"What's that?" Santana asked while she snacked on crackers. Dani smiled.

"Well, it's me. My life since I was thirteen all in this journal. Quite a read actually." Santana had a look of curiosity in her eyes.

"Why don't you read me a page?" Dani grinned. "Alright, tell me when to stop." Dani then flipped the pages with her thumb, like a flip-book.

"Stop." Dani stopped around the middle section. "Ah..." Santana noticed Dani's fake smile. "This one's a bit depressing. Got most of my lyrics done around this time." Dani took a deep breath, and started to read.

"December twenty first. Fifteen years old-" Santana looked at Dani read and could tell that already, Dani was hiding her emotions.

"It's almost Christmas, shouldn't I feel excited? What's there to be excited about in this cruel world? Dad's gone and Mom's found her substitution love with a bottle of vodka. I also have these feelings that I am suppressing, it's scary. I wish Alex was here..." Dani stopped and closed the journal, not making eye contact with Santana. Santana touched Dani's hand trying to comfort her, but failing to do so. Dani jumped up and wiped the loose tears from her face and smiled.

"Well that was a downer. I'm going to uh, go get cleaned up." Dani's voice was shaky. Santana thought about stopping Dani but decided not to.

"Okay." Santana watched Dani walk quickly out of the office.

Dani wiped her face with water which took off her makeup. She heard the door open and saw Santana standing with a box of tissues.

"Just in case." Santana said with an understanding smile. Santana looked at Dani, noticing how naturally beautiful she is without her makeup, don't get her wrong, she likes the makeup but this was warming. Dani sat on the bathroom's counter and kicked her hanging feet below her.

"Want to talk about it?" Dani then replied quickly and sternly, but not in a harsh way. "No." Santana set the tissues on the counter next to Dani. "Come on Dani, It's okay to cry every once in a while. And especially being a girl, if we don't cry at least once a month, we go crazy." Dani laughed. "I know it wasn't intended San, but that sounded like a period joke." Santana thinks for a second and then playfully punches Dani. "I'm serious!" A few seconds passed by.

"Alex... He was my only other brother, besides Marc. He was the first one I came out to and, he didn't take it good. He was on his way home from an argument we had and he got in a car accident." Santana sat on the counter beside Dani. "I'm sorry Dani." Dani looked at the ceiling and bit her lip trying to hold back from sobbing. "Last thing he said to me was, "I can't accept this right now", and then he stormed out. I just feel horrible, leaving things with him like that. I feel horrible everyday."

"Let it out Dani." Santana then let Dani cry in her arms.


	11. Chapter 11

It was another day when Santana and Dani had to clean around the school. This time, they had to clean the boys' bathroom. Dani felt like she could tell Santana everything, so did Santana.

"I just think that if I come out to my parents that, I will lose them like I lost my brother." Santana looked at Dani.

"I think that, it comes down to two choices. Lie to them about who you are which by the way would be breaking your no lying thing ya got. Or, you tell them the truth, not knowing how it will turn out. It can go either way, accepting, or loss. Either way, the truth will be out and you would feel like a whole new person after,the real you. But if you keep on lying, you will keep on feeling like you are scared, and will always feel unsure." Dani looked at Santana.

"Woah, do you always give advice like that?" Santana took a breath.

"Right? I've been on a roll lately." Santana then winks at Dani. Dani laughs at the sarcastic wink.

"Thank you, for the advice. It helps me out." Santana smiled as she now wiped down the counters. Then, Dani gave Santana one of her signature grins which totally made Santana weak in the knees.

* * *

"All of glee club is going to karaoke tonight you guys!" Kurt practically yelled holding a flyer for some place called "The Spotlight Diner". Dani grabbed it from him.

"Hey!" he said trying to grab it back but failing.

"You guys have one here?!" Dani said looking the group. Kurt grabbed it back, putting it in his back pocket. "It just opened." He said tilting his head up, snob like.

"What's The Spotlight Diner?" Santana asked Dani. Dani then got excited. Dani loved this place back in New York. she actually got a part time job there.

"Only the hottest joint in New York city-" Kurt than butted in. "-and in Ohio!" Dani smiled and nodded at Kurt. "And in Ohio." Dani than looked blankly above Santana's head and imagined what it was like.

"It's this totally retro diner that has karaoke, singing waitresses, and all around food and good music. I worked there part time as a waitress back in New York. I loved it, absolutely loved it." Naomi then came up from behind Dani, over hearing the conversation.

"They opened The Spotlight Diner here?!" The whole group wondered why it was such a big deal. Then Brittany asked what everyone else was thinking.

"Why is this place such a big deal?" Naomi's jaw dropped. "It's the best place EVER. It's also a great job for people who like to sing. Dani and I actually worked there back in New York." Naomi smiled and looped her arm with Dani's. Dani felt uncomfortable. Dani didn't like Naomi like that anymore. Naomi just helped Dani figure things out but, it's over and Dani just wanted her best friend. Naomi sensed that she was uncomfortable and removed her arm mouthing, "Sorry..." to Dani. Dani just nodded and said, "I can't wait for this." Santana was staring at Dani for sometime now and Naomi caught her and did the "I got my eyes on you" motion again which just made Santana look at the ground.

* * *

Kurt, Rachel, Santana, and Dani all decided to skip class and go see if there were any openings for a job there. The rest didn't want a job, which was stupid because this wasn't like any other job. At least, Dani knew it wasn't. Dani was so excited to see a little bit of New York here. It would be nice to see something similar to her old Spotlight Diner. Kurt and Rachel went inside and then Dani held the door open for Santana which made Santana blush a little. Dani totally noticed.

As they walked in, Dani was right. Singing waiters and waitresses, a nice stage on the far right of the room. Booths for eating and it was totally retro. Dani was in awe every time she saw this place back in NY. Santana was the first to speak out of the four.

"Whoa..." Santana muttered. Dani nodded and breathed in. She then let it out. "Yep." Dani then said. Once they all "auditioned" to be a waiter, the owner was astonished and gave them all the job. They were all so happy that Kurt suggested to see this one movie that was out.

"I have been wanting to see that for a while!" Rachel said. Dani didn't want to be mean by saying that she didn't want to go. Santana then spoke up.

"No way am I watching that." Dani then agreed.

"Yeah no offence, but I saw the trailers for that and it wasn't in my interest." Santana felt like Dani was taking her side, and she liked that. A smile crept onto Santana's face. Dani looked at Santana and smirked.

"That smile looks like it hurts." Santana blushed and looked away. Rachel squinted her eyes at the two, she couldn't put her finger on what she thought of their relationship. Rachel then looped her arm in Dani's uncontrollably and then said, "Were going to go check out the bathroom. Be back in a sec!" Dani just got pulled by the small brunette to the ladies room. When Rachel released Dani rubbed where Rachel was grabbing her.

"You, Rachel Berry, are too strong considering you're size." Rachel then stared at Dani, with judgy eyes. Or jealous eyes. Or curious eyes. What was it?

"Do you like Santana?" Dani studied the smaller girl's face for a second. _What's up with her right now?_ Dani thought.

"Yeah, she's nice and cool." Rachel crossed her arms.

"No do you _like_ Santana?" Dani blushed a little. Does she like Santana?

"I don't know. What's a little flirting? It doesn't hurt anybody does it?" Rachel looked a little angry with Dani. Maybe it was jealousy. But why? Dani took Rachel's shoulders and stared straight in her eyes. "Rach, look at me. You are my best friend and you became my friend here before anyone else did. Right now, in the bathroom of The Spotlight Diner, I vow to tell you everything. You will be my first call when I have my sights set on someone, okay?" Rachel blushed a little.

"O-Okay." Dani smiled her smile and took her hands off of Rachel's shoulders. Rachel smiled too, Dani's smile was just contagious.

"I expect you to do the same." Dani said as she walked to the sink to look in the mirror. Rachel hesitated a little with her reply.

"Yeah yeah, of course." Rachel also looked in the mirror to touch up her makeup. She then looked to her side and noticed Dani raising an eyebrow at Rachel.

"You look fine Rachel, beautiful!" Rachel's face then went red and Dani laughed. Which then made Rachel laugh because like her smile, it was contagious.

**Okay so, some things I want to say. I think I might have Rachel crush on Dani, just because I can. And Dani not really realize that she likes Santana just yet. I might do this last little bit in the bathroom from Rachel's P.O.V but, only if ya want that. Tell me what you think about Rani/Dachel. Anywhooo, leave me a review!~BellaTheZombie**


	12. Chapter 12

**Agh, I don't know what to do with this... OKAY Anyways, let's do it... That's what she said ;) OKAY OKAY. Done... **

* * *

_P.O.V of Rachel _

I saw Dani make Santana blush and I just could not control my urge to drag Dani away._That smile looks like it hurts, _whatever. I looped my arm with hers and took her to the bathroom with me. Mixed feelings right now like, I have no idea why I did that. Maybe it's because Dani knows Santana has a girlfriend. Yeah! That's why I did it! I stared at Dani while she rubbed her arm. Did I grab her too hard? I didn't mean to really...

"You, Rachel Berry, are too strong considering your size." Is that a compliment or was it an insult?

"Do you like Santana?" It just fell out. Just like that. Did I really just ask that? I mean we are best friends, I should know this right? Yeah, I should. Dani then stared at me. Stop... staring... at... me. Oh my gosh, her eyes are so... Rachel Berry! What are you saying!?

"Yeah, she's nice and cool." I crossed my arms at Dani. She was still just looking at me. Stop it Dani, stop.

"No, do you _like_ Santana?" Did Dani just blush? She does like her, doesn't she.

"I don't know. What's a little flirting? It doesn't hurt anybody does it?" I mean, I guess it doesn't. Light flirting is okay and after all and Dani was a bit of a flirt even when she doesn't try to be I noticed. But San has a girlfriend and that's not okay! I guess I was showing my anger on the outside and Dani grabbed my shoulders. It was like all of a sudden, I couldn't feel myself. I felt my palms getting sweaty but that was it. Nerves took over my whole body. I tried my best not to show it though so I looked away until Dani said, "Rach, look at me-" I had to after that I guess. Those eyes... her hands are on my shoulders... STOP IT RACHEL SHE IS TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING SINCERE.

"You are my best friend and you became my friend here before anyone else did. Right now, in the bathroom of the Spotlight Diner, I vow to tell you everything. You will be my first call when I have my sights set on someone, okay?" My cheeks then felt a bit warm. Was I blushing? I think I was blushing. Oh god... Do I look decent right now? Oh god, what if there was something in my teeth that whole time!

"O-Okay." I just stuttered. I never stutter. Never ever. Dani then smiled. That smile could brighten up my day if my dog died, like seriously. I started to smile too because, I mean really, that smile is the most Dani thing ever. Did I just use Dani as an adjective? Dani then released from the grip and walked over to the sink. It was a good thing too because when her hands were on my shoulders, it was all too... intense? Not a good word to use... Do I...? No Rachel, you don't feel that way. Silly me for thinking that! Then she said,

"I expect you to do the same." Well... I should do the same. It's what's expected from best friends. Unless...

"Yeah yeah, of course." I then walked over to the mirror on the left side of Dani. Ew... Nothing in my teeth but my makeup looks a little weird. Maybe I should- Wait... Is Dani staring at me right now? I slowly turn my head to see Dani's soft brown eyes looking at me. She was also cocking an eyebrow. Now that was adorable. What did I just think? I mean, Dani is adorable. Anyone can see that! Even me! I'm allowed to say that without any feelings behind it, I'm her friend! But then... she said this.

"You look fine Rachel, beautiful!" Dani said beautiful like it was just so obvious. She thinks I'm... beautiful? Do I have... butterflies? What is wrong with me? My cheeks felt warm again and Dani started laughing. Her laugh was adorable too. I couldn't help but laugh at her laugh. Oh god... I know what this is.

* * *

**Just what Rachel was feeling in the bathroom. So yeah, I do like Dachel and I LOVE how oblivious Dani is. But sadly, it's Dantana's story. Literally, the title is The Dantana Story so... Rachel though! But I'll probably will bring in a "new kid", Finn! And then Rachel feels torn yada yada yada. Won't give out too many spoilers and such. But yeah, leave me a review and new chapter will be up soon.~BellaTheZombie**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, I got a review from a follower and they said they want to see Faberry. Hmmm... Whatever ya want! But before I start writing that, I may need to read some Faberry fanfics. So this chapter is very, very, very late and I apologize to those who really like this story. Sorry for errors, I am on a computer without spell check so try to keep up haha. Chapter 13 of The Dantana Story ;), begins... now! **

Dani sat on a bus bench, waiting for the bus obviously. She kept her guitar close to her while she read her book for the now, 8th time. She would be on her 10th, but she let Santana borrow it since Santana had her promise that she would let her read it. Dani was then startled by hands that covered her eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" Dani could tell right away who it was, and so she smiled. "Is is, Santana?" Santana then hopped over the bench to sit next to Dani. "Yep." Dani then noticed her leg was touching Santana's and everything went a little fuzzy. All of a sudden, she couldn't read her book. But this touching didn't seem to effect the other girl. At least that's what Dani thought, she wasn't showing it anyways. Santana then snatched the book from Dani's hands.

"Hey..." Dani said trying to grab the book back. Sadly, Dani couldn't reach it. Santana's arms were too far from where Dani was.

"How can you read this again? It baffles me." Santana said while skimming through the book. Dani shrugged and sat back in place, giving up on grabbing the book.

"I like it." Santana then switched her gaze to Dani. She quirked and eyebrow, wanting a better answer. "If I like something then there's no seperating me from it. Simple as that." Dani then crossed her arms, confirming her answer and waiting for her book back. Santana just handed it back to her and Dani said a overly nice, "Thank you." But it was still, a bit sarcastic. Dani then put the book in her bag and pulled out a sketch book.

"What's that?" Santana then tried to grab this away from Dani, but she was smarter this time and pulled away. Dani smirked and scooted a bit away from Santana on the bench.

"Uh uh uh, no touching." Dani said moving her finger side to side. Dani then pulled out a pencil and tapped it on her bottom lip a couple times before opening her sketch book to reveal a blank page. Dani then stared at Santana a bit.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked staring straight back into those light brown eyes. Dani then closed an eye, and put a thumb up, acting like she was doing something artsy.

"I'm going to draw you, er, attempt to." Dani then squinted at Santana, and began drawing her.

"Why are you drawing me?" Santana asked running a hand through her hair. Dani's heart seemed to skip a beat at the sight.

"Shh... Shut your face real quick." Santana fake scoffed and then began to make weird faces and moved around a bit.

"Stop moving so much!" Santana chuckled and stayed in a neutral position, no emotion really. Just a slight smile.

"No seriously though, why draw me?" Dani thought for a second while she copied Santana on the page. "Well, art is beautiful. The artist finds something beautiful and turns this beauty, into a forever image that means more than just a picture." Dani could see Santana blushing and decided to brush it off. This was not going to happen. "-But I don't know what I'm doing really. I wouldn't call myself an artist. Musically, sure." The blush was gone, which was good, but now Dani saw...

_Disappointment? _

Dani shook it off mentally, and ignored it even though this expression killed her a little. _Say something funny Dani! Cheer her up, damn it! _Dani then showed Santana what she had so far. Santana's look went away quickly, and was replaced with a look of pure admiration.

"Dani... this is amazing." Dani blushed a little.

"Can I keep this?" Santana asked, now looking at Dani. Dani nodded, half smiling which showed her dimples.

**Santana P.O.V **

_Oh those dimples. They're so adorable. I could kiss her right now. I could. I should. Should I? It feels like the right thing. But what if... _

We then stared into each other's eyes for a bit longer than we should have and before my brain could react, I was leaning in. Why am I leaning in? My heart is beating right out of my chest, I swear the people across the street can hear it.

**Back to no one's P.O.V :D **

The latina leaned, and Dani didn't know what to do. Her brain wasn't really working either. Emotions were flying everywhere and somehow, her ignoring went right out of her head. This just needed to happen so her brain shut down.

Dani just let her lean. It seemed like forever. But there was a brief pause before the two locked lips. They looked into each other's eyes and knew, this was right. This, was bound to happen.

Dani's eyes fluttered shut, as did Santana's. Their lips brushed one another's as their hearts were about ready to give up the beating. And then, their lips seemed to be magnets. Dani melted into the kiss as her lips fit with the taller girl's oh so perfectly. Dani then mindlessly wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, and Santana put her hands on the small of Dani's back. The two didn't pull apart until they absolutely needed air. Santana was the first to speak. She rested her forehead on Dani's, and said, "That was..." Dani then pecked the latina's lips once more, missing the contact already.

"I know."

* * *

**Short short short short SHORT chapter. I wanted this to happen though and I'm sure y'all did too. I really need to update this more... sowy. Anyways, reviews are always welcome. If you review, I'll give you a virtual hug. Come on, bring it in. \\('.')/ There ya go. Here's a cookie, and goodnight, evening, morning, and or afternoon! ~Bella**


	14. Chapter 14

**Look at me! I'm updating this! Weird right? Haha, sorry for seeming dead with this story. Haven't had much inspiration... until lately. People were PM-ing me, and reviews, telling me to update and, I decided that I would! So here is chapter... 14 I think. Yeah, sounds right ;)**

Dani laid on her bed, face first in her pillow, occasionally making an annoyed grunting noise mixed with a sigh. She was confused. Confused as to what her and Santana were. What they were doing. She would have to face the latina though. They got jobs at the same place. And they go to the same school. And wasn't Santana doing the long distance thing with Brittany?

Dani rolled over on her bed, so she was staring at the ceiling.

Does she still _love _Brittany? If she did, she should have stopped right up front and kept things at bay. No kissing should have been shared. Mind over matter. Dani looked at her phone and saw that she was going to be late for school. Which was weird, last time she checked her phone, it was only seven in the morning. Now it was twenty minutes passed eight.

* * *

The day went by quicker than lightning, and now Dani sat under a tree for lunch, claiming it her's. She had only brought some carrots, but it was okay, she wasn't that hungry. She took this time to think about what she was going to do. The blue haired girl put her headphones over her head, and played Bad Company. She then bit one of her carrots, and began to let her mind race.

She was going to get hurt again, she decided. It was inevitable. The situation she was in practically repeated, "you're gonna get hurt".

Dani eased into the tree, sinking a bit. She closed her eyes, and tried to zone out the world because, it was just full of heart breaks.

Dani opened her eyes to a smirking brunette. _Why? _Dani thought. The only person who could fill Dani's head since she woke up, standing before her. _Wonderful. _

"You look like you were thinking hard." The taller girl said now lowering herself down to the grass across from Dani. Dani was annoyed today. Annoyed by her emotions.

"I'm in a broody mood." Dani said a bit coldly, staring off in a complete different direction then Santana. Dani could sense Santana's worry. She quickly covered it up.

"I'm just, a bit sick today." Dani said, trying her best to half smile. Santana could tell that the smaller girl's smile, although beautiful, was untruthful. It was laced with force, and exhaustion. Santana put on her serious face, and absentmindedly put her hand on Dani's arm.

Dani was startled by the sudden touch, but relaxed as best she could. It was hard to ignore the tinglies in her arm that the latina gave, just through touch. Santana stared into Dani's eyes, searching it seemed. When Dani met with Santana's eyes, Dani shot up.

"I forgot that I have a test today in Spanish and I needed to ask my teacher a question." She said quickly. Dani walked off, not giving Santana another look.

* * *

"You see,-" Santana said, looking at Quin. It was now sixth period and Santana was in her biology class, supposed to be working on a partner project. "-we kissed the other day, and then I try to talk to her during lunch, and she gives me the cold shoulder!" Santana whisper yelled. Quin nodded.

"Why would she do that?" The blonde asked, writing down observations of the plant in front of them.

"Exactly. I have no idea." Quin nodded again. She wrote for four more seconds, and then rotated her body to face her best friend.

"There's always something," Quin said, lightly smiling to cheer Santana up a bit. "-And it's hard to read people, trust me I know," Quin then looked off into space.

"-but like I said, there's always something. Think about what happened before the kiss. I bet you'll find what you're looking for." Quin then gave Santana's shoulder a squeeze before she went back to writing down data. Santana gazed at a pattern on the wall as she thought about Quin's words. _What happened before the kiss...? _

* * *

And now came last hour, glee. Dani was grateful that she sat by Rachel now, and that she didn't face Santana. She didn't think she could handle looking at her, it was too hard.

Throughout all of glee, Dani stayed silent. You never were forced to sing in glee, which Dani took advantage of so she could take some time to think. She occasionally let out a breath, trying to reason with herself, but it never worked out properly in her head. Like the gears weren't turning correctly. Dani shook her head, and didn't realize that the bell had rang, and Rachel was talking to Santana. Dani walked passed the two, and headed to the parking lot.

To Dani's surprise, her mom wasn't there like usual. "Okay then..." Dani said to herself as she began to walk home.

On the walk home, Dani noticed some girls around her age, maybe a little younger, playing soccer at a park. For some reason, Dani stopped in her tracks, and was allured to the game. It's been so long since the blue haired girl has played a game of soccer for fun. She tossed her bag down, and smiled at the odd number of girls.

"Mind if I join in?" Dani asked one of the girls. The girl nodded, looking at Dani now. Dani watched her intently, noticing that she_checked her out. _Dani just kept neutral. Or... tried to.

"Yeah, we don't mind. You're on our team." She then said, motioning for Dani to join their side. Dani pulled her hair up into a ponytail, and then ran to the side she was playing on.

* * *

It's been an hour since Dani started playing the soccer game, and it's been really intense. Dani's shirt is now thrown somewhere to her left, wearing a black under shirt which is now sticking to her stomach. The sun has started setting, and Dani was getting a bit tired. She also really needed some water. She used her shirt to wipe her forehead. She was now sitting down under a tree next to the forward, whose name she hadn't learned yet.

"You need some water?" Th girl asked, blue eyes surveying Dani's browns. _Yes. __  
_

"No, I'm okay, thanks." Dani tried to focus on the sun setting. She always loved sunsets. But she really needed water. And Dani didn't feel comfortable snagging some from a girl she just met. But man was it a struggle. She kept making noises with her water like gulping really loudly and gasping really loud ahs after each sip she took. She was rubbing it in Dani's face.

"Okay," Dani said looking defeated. "-just a sip." The blonde handed Dani her water bottle, and Dani drank a whole lot more than "just a sip". When Dani removed the water bottle from her lips, she felt a mess. There was sweat mixed with water running down her neck, her clothes were all sweaty, her hair was a bit mussed from a few falls she took on the field. She needed a shower, and a nap. Dani sighed after she gave the beautiful sunset one more glance. She stood up, and wiped herself off from sitting on the ground.

"Well, thanks for the games, and the water." The blonde stood up also, smiling at Dani. "No problem." Dani smiled back before she said goodbye to-_Wait, _

"What's your name?" Dani asked, grabbing her bag and shirt. The blonde smirked. "I'll tell you next time I see you." Her smirk seemed to turn smug. Dani scoffed, sarcastically, playfully.

"And how do you know that you will see me another time?" Dani asked, quirking an eyebrow while crossing her arms over her chest. The blonde smirked again.

"I don't know." The blonde then walked away before Dani did, leaving the blue haired girl under the tree, arms still folded. Dani let a breath out, and shook her head to herself before going the opposite direction to her house. _What a weirdo. _


	15. Not an Update, INFORMATION

**SORRY Followers! This isn't an update :(. But I just wanted to say that I have started watching Glee ALL OVER AGAIN to get back into the spirit of writing this. And It has worked! **

**I am writing the new chapter for The Dantana Story, and I changed it up a bit, going into some first person. **

**I know most of you are just DYING to know who this mysterious blonde is... It's not that mysterious though haha. **

**So Thanks for reading this... update. **

**Chapter 15 coming soon, I promise! **

**Free hugs, and what not. ~Bella**


	16. Chapter 15

**So... Here's my update. I'm sorry I don't update this often but, it's getting hard to write haha. Re-watching Glee though! I forgot how much I LOVE Mercedes and Kurt. Let's get to it! **

**P.S, Someone called me a tease for my last post. I cracked up! x'D I'm no such thing... *bats eyelashes***

_*Dani P.O.V* _

I'm going to do it. You can't change your mind now Dani, this isn't your hair color!

I strutted to Sue's office, tightly gripping my bag that slung over my shoulder. The now familiar office was reeking with, or shall I say without, dignity. My dignity that is. Oh and my pride. All of it, just gone.

"I knew you'd come crawling back." The tall woman said, her eyes never glancing away from her sports magazine. I bit the inside of my cheek. Yep, no dignity or pride left. My poor, poor ego.

"I walked back to you actually." I said, just wanting to get some "last words" into this situation. Principal Sue dampened her lips, and removed her reading glasses. She folded her hands, propping her elbows on her desk.

"Have you changed your mind about joining a real team?" My hands formed into tight fists as I quietly steamed. Glee club is a team, but I wouldn't try and back talk her too much. I'd be overstepping my boundaries. It would also just make her more difficult to work with.

"I've decided that I'd like to try out for the soccer team." I said in one breath, a short pause erupting after my statement.

I watched as she laughed hysterically across from me, her head whipping back. She then calmed down, wiped her eyes, and looked at me.

"You don't need to try out, you're already on the team. Pretty much anyways." I was confused. I shook my head.

"All due respect Principal Sue," I sat down on the chair provided. I needed to sit down while she's in my presence. It's hard to handle so much Sue at once. Like with Rachel. Sometimes I just need to sit down when we hang out but it's a different kind of energy draining between the two.

"-I would like to try out because it's only fair to the other girls." She placed her hand below her chin and stared at me, probably thinking about it. But really, what's there to think about?

"Okay, you can attend try-outs." I smiled, glad she didn't struggle with me. All the kids here tell me that she's really cruel and unfair. Then again, none of them were on the sports teams that "really matter".

On my way out the door, she yelled, "Win me some trophies Dani!" I ignored Sue, and kept on walking away.

...

I didn't see my favorite pair of brown eyes all day. I just, I know I'm doing this whole avoiding thing with Santana but... She's a drug and I need my fix. Going through withdrawals sucks ass, excuse my french.

I sat in Glee club, staring blankly ahead of myself. There's always a song that perfectly describes what you're going through, and singing it might help me. I let out a long breath and quickly raise my hand, completely ignoring whatever Mr. Shue previously said about the lesson.

"Yes Dani?" He asked. I uncrossed my legs and stood up.

"I have to sing something." I gave him a look and tried to tell him with my eyes that this is important to me. He slowly nodded a couple of times, and signaled for me to continue. I gave him a smile that told him thank you, and told the jazz band what I wanted them to play. I stood in front of the Glee club.

I accidentally gave in to my addiction, and let Santana have my eyes. She looked really nice today, in her usual Cheerios uniform and high ponytail. I shook my head, and closed my eyes. I cleared my throat gently and quietly before I began to sing my song.

**_*Help, I need somebody!* _**

I paused for a moment, just to show how much help I actually need right now.

**_*Help, not just anybody, _**

**_Help, you know I need someone. _**

**_Help!* _**

I open my eyes to see Santana staring intently at me. I couldn't read her face exactly, and I really want to know what's going on in that mind of her's.

...

I quickly rushed out of my last hour to go to soccer try outs. Surprisingly, I was a bit nervous. I fumbled with my hands as I speed walked to the field.

I look around and see no familiar faces. Except one... Is that?

"Hey!" The girl waves with a big smile on her face. I couldn't help the small smirk that crawled up. She jogs over to me, her blonde locks bouncing in a high ponytail.

"Is this what you meant when you said you'd see me again?" I asked, half jokingly. Maybe it's just a small world though. I mean, it was a park that was close by.

"Actually, I just said that. I had no idea you went here." We both laughed for a second. I then heard a name being called from the bleachers. Familiar voice.

"Quin!-" Is that Santana? She came down the bleachers towards Quin, and looked angry at her. "Where's my-" The latina stopped mid sentence when her eyes landed on me. I awkwardly smiled and gave her a small wave. I cleared my throat.

"Hi." Man I'm stupid.

"Hi." Was all she said. There was a silence until Quin coughed rather loudly. "Oh," Santana mumbled. She gestured between us.

"Quin this is Dani. Dani, this is my best-friend Quin." I nodded. Quin had a weird look on her face.

"Wait, this is Dani?" She asked looking at us. We were interrupted by the whistle being blown. Quin and I jogged over to Sue, who apparently knows everything about soccer too, and we began stretches.

...

_*Back to original P.O.V... * _

Dani laid on her bed reading a book after she got out of the shower. Try outs were really tiring and so she tried to relax. She wasn't really into it though. Man was she bored out of her mind.

The blue haired girl closed her book and just stared at her ceiling. All of a sudden, Rachel rushes into Dani's room. Dani practically jumps ten feet in the air yelling, "Shit!"

Rachel had a sorry look on her face as she tried to calm Dani down.

"Sorry Dan, I was just too excited!" Once Dani's heart slowed to a regular pace, she looked at her friend who was dressed really nicely.

"Have a hot date tonight with Sam?" Dani said, trying to get back at Rachel. Rachel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"No, WE are going to a party tonight at Puck's." It was Dani's turn to roll her eyes. She plopped back down on her bed, grabbing her laptop.

"No way in hell, Rach." Rachel got on her knees by Dani's bed, grabbing Dani's hands in the process. "Parties aren't my scene. And last time I checked, they weren't your's either."

"Please Dan! We never go to the parties, and we always get invited!" Dani sighed, a sign that she was giving in. She shut her laptop and set it down next to her.

"Fine, I'll go. You're buying me food tomorrow!" Rachel had a huge smile and attacked Dani with a hug. When Dani believed she would start to turn purple and her ears couldn't take another "Thank you", Dani wiggled out of the small girl's grasp.

"Now, what are you gonna wear?"


End file.
